The Wolf Claims His Fox
by KNR
Summary: SasuNaru The Uchiha Wolf Demons and the Uzumaki Fox Demons have just ended war between each other. So, the leaders of both clans want their youngest heirs to become mates. Now, the only question is, can someone stop them from killing eachother first. AU
1. In the Beginning

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from Naruto.

_EDIT: If any of you are reading this because of the message in chapter two the only thing that really changed was Uzumaki to Namikaze. I also had a new editor go through it for me._

The Wolf Claims His Fox

by Starlit-Knight

© 2007, copyright: April 2007

Prologue: In the Beginning

For over one thousand years the Namikaze Fox Demons and the Uchiha Wolf Demons have been at war. No one knows how or why it started, only that there is a great hatred between both clans.

With the way things were going, no one thought it would ever end. Between the sheer power of the Uchiha clan and the speed and trickery the Namikaze were know for, every battle ended in a draw.

Then, one day, the Namikaze's oldest heir got captured by the Uchiha. Everybody thought the scale had final been tipped and one side would gain the greater hand, but, when the son of the Namikaze's Leader was placed to be guarded by the oldest heir of the Uchiha, disaster struck. Both heirs disappeared with only a bloody battlefield left behind. Many lost their lives that day.

Overcome with grief, the alpha female of the Uchiha clan demanded her mate to stop the war.

So, with the lose of both their sons, the Uchiha and Namikaze leaders came to a truce and as proof of their new alliance, the Uchiha alpha female suggested the unity of their remaining son and one of Namikaze's noble females. There had been previous rumors of a beautiful young fox demon living with the Leader who looked just like him. She was hoping it was perhaps a daughter.

Before Namikaze even had a chance to responded, the remaining Uchiha heir told everyone he preferred males. He thought this would be the best way to avoid all attempts his mother tried at getting him a mate. Only, his plan back fired when Namikaze revealed that the agreement would work out just fine, for he had no daughters and only one remaining son.

Much to the young heir's relief, his father declined, saying that he would rather have his son take someone who could produce an heir to continue the bloodline. The young Uchiha, having thought he was in the clear was proud of the plan he had come up with, but, the Namikaze leader revealed something that made the young Uchiha's heart stop. Fox Demons males could give birth as long as they were a Uke and Namikaze's son was, in fact, just that.

And now is where the story begins…

A/N: As always, if anyone finds any errors please leave a note in a review and I'll change it. Thank you for reading.

Special thanks to Sister Unit and Sketch for editing this for me.

Like it, Love it, Hate it to death? Tell me in a review. Flames are welcome, but please don't be too harsh.


	2. A Wolf and a Fox Met

A/N: O.O I didn't expect to get that many people to reply. 26 reviews. HOLY COW! I'm glad I didn't say "I'll post the next chapter when I get ten reviews" like I usually do. I don't think I could even type that fast. Sorry it took so long though. I went to Japan with my school and just recently got back. I'll try and update faster from now on.

EDIT: This chapter has been tweaked a bit. Some things have been removed and some things have been added.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the characters in it.

The Wolf Claims His Fox

By: Starlit-Knight

Copyright©: August 2007

Chapter One: A Wolf and a Fox Met

A one-hundred and fifty years old Sasuke (15 years old in human years) sat at the wooden desk in the center of his personal study which was connected to his sleeping quarters through a polished wooden door. Sunlight filtered in through the heavy curtains that hung over the ceiling to floor windows that completely covered the wall opposite the door, behind the wolf. Surrounding him in the perfectly square room, were shelves upon shelves of books and scrolls. They contained anything form battle tactics to secret jutsus, information about other places near and far, and some books on foreign languages. There was even the occasional porn book here and there due to a certain perverted sensei named Kakashi. Needless to say he kept those books hidden in a corner somewhere, never opened.

His wolf ears were flat against his head as he growled in annoyance. He was trying his hardest to concentrate on reading the scroll in his hand and was failing miserably. After re-rereading a sentence for the tenth time, he gave up hope and put it on the desk with the other stack of scrolls.

_How did my plan backfire? I didn't want an arranged mating. I wanted to choose my mate. Someone I see worthy of carrying my pups, someone who can challenge me and be my equal. _

His onyx eyes darkened in anger.

_But no, I had to open my mouth and say I was gay to avoided getting mated. Now, I'm stuck with an idiotic fox demon who I've never meet. He's probably ugly as sin._

Fox Demons weren't really ugly, in fact, fox demons were considered the prettiest type of demon there was. All of them had a feminine grace to them that was very alluring. Sasuke was just calling them ugly because years of being taught to hate something didn't just disappear in two days.

_There has to be a way out of this. The fact that he's a boy is bad enough, but the fact that he's a fox demon is even worse._

Even thought male relationships were common in certain breed of demon, those who didn't practice it had the same view on it as humans had on mating with your sibling. Although, bedding relatives was also common among demons.

As the young Uchiha began to formulate a new plan in his head, he was interrupted by a knock on his door.

"What is it?" He growled.

The door opened and in walked a tall man with spiky white hair; dressed in black from head to toe. His left eye and half his face was covered with a black cloth. His good eye was reading the orange book in his hand.

"Sasuke-kun, shouldn't you be getting ready for the arrival of the Namikaze Lord and his son?" He questioned turning the page of his book.

"Hn." He answered glaring at nothing. Translation: "I'm trying to avoid that as long as possible."

"Ah," Kakashi said knowingly. "You're still angry that your plan didn't work the way you wanted and now, not only is your mother not off your back, but, you've gained a new mate as well."

"How was I supposed to know male fox demons were able to reproduce?" He growled.

"Well, it _was_ in that book of fox demons that Itachi-san had given you."

The air in the room seemed to thicken at the mention of the older Uchiha.

After a brief moment, Sasuke looked Kakashi in the eye. "I did read it."

"All of it?" Kakashi questioned.

"I only skipped over the mating section because I already knew the females went into heat the same time as my kind and the dog demon kind such as yourself. In fact, all demons in the mammal kingdom go into heat the same time. There was no need to read that section." He stated.

"Well, if you would have read it, there's quite a lot of information on the males. Seeing as how you're going to be mated to one, you may want to read it."

Sasuke growled as he watched Kakashi turn around and leave. With a sigh, he stood up and went in search of the book.

****

A one hundred and forty-nine year old petite fox demon (14.9 in human years) with bright blond hair and eyes as blue as the sky peeked out of the window from inside the carriage he was sitting in. His long fox ears, dipped in red, flicked back and forth in excitement as he watched the animals play in the forest they were driving through. His tails, also dipped in red, swished back and forth, uncontrollably.

"We're almost there, Naruto-kun." A young male dolphin demon with brown hair, dark eyes and a scar across the bridge of his nose, said.

Naruto had moved from just peeking out the window to completely leaning against the glass, using the palms of his hands and the tips of his fingers for support. "I don't know why we couldn't just run." His said as his eyes softened. "It wasn't that far."

Both males in the carriage chuckled. "Naru-kun, you take more and more after your mother everyday." Namikaze Minato exclaimed.

The young fox turned away from the window his ears flat against his head. "Are you calling me girly?" He glared at his father challenging him to say anything further.

"No. I'm saying you're a free spirit who cannot be tamed." The elder fox said getting a smile from his son. "Who happens to look like a girl."

"I AM NOT GIRLY." The young demon yelled; his hair and tails standing on end.

"Yes you are." The marine demon said.

"Iruka-sense~i. . ." Naruto wined.

"Well, you are." He stated.

Naruto crossed his arms and pouted. "I hate you both."

After a few chuckles, Iruka smiled at him. "I must say, Naruto-kun, you're taking this pretty well." He said receiving a confused look from the fox. "With something like this, I thought you'd try and restart the war."

"Iruka-sensei, what are you talking about?"

"Why, the mat—" Iruka was cut off by Minato jumping to the other side of the carriage to cover his mouth.

"Why the matter we came here for, of course." The lord said with a big smile. "A matter of if I told you before we got there you'd probably run away." He continued dropping the hint to Iruka.

"Hey! What are you guys talking about?" The fox growled.

"Nothing. Nothing."

"Oto-san." A low growl emitted.

****

_**It is unknown as to why some male fox demons are granted the ability to bare children. Many assume it is due to a survival gene that is passed on through generations. Others believe it to be a birth defect developed somewhere along the line and transferred from generation to the next.**_

_**The males who are born with the ability to bear young are called Uke. They are born two months early and are much smaller then both normal male and female infants, even for being premature.**_

_**For most of the beginning of their life, the Uke will have feminine characteristics and will be petite in order to attract the attention of the male gender before they even reach their first heat; which happens to be in fall.**_

_**Young Uke are often breed and brought up to be females because normally they will not be dominate in their relationship. So, to avoid complications during courtship, male behavior is often not taught to the Uke. It is not uncommon to find them dressed as females or for them to have vast knowledge on information only a female would know. Sometimes, males of other demon species will mistake the Uke for a female and unless they are told otherwise, will continue to believe because the scent the Uke gives off is also that of a female.**_

_**Uke will go into heat around their 150th birthday and it will be a month earlier then mating season for their kind.**_

_**There is a chance for the Uke to lose its ability to bear pups and this is if they remain untouched until their fifth heat; often around when they turn 175 years old. When they do lose the ability they will be called Seme. **_

_**In the process to become Seme, there are five stages that will occur:**_

_**First Stage: When the Uke goes into heat for the first time, it will be similar to the first heat of a female. They will crave much attention and love any physical contact given to them; anything from simple grooming to sexual activities, either of them are most often welcome. Unlike female, Uke will not wait for a suitable male to come to them; they will often ignore their state and find somewhere to hide during this time. If a male does happen to come upon them, they will only allow the male to mate with them if they know the male; they will not mate with a stranger like females will.**_

_**Second Stage: If the Uke was previously claimed, this stage could possible occur but it is most uncommon. In this stage, before the next heat, the Uke will grow in height and some of the female characteristics, most commonly the big eyes, will be grown out of. The hips will still remain narrow for childbirth, the slender frame will still act as a way to allure males and the appearance will still be soft. During this stage, the Uke is more inclined to want a male, although will still not go out in search for one just yet. They will still not allow a stranger to mate with them.**_

_**Third Stage: This stage will never occur if the Uke has been claimed the first time and is unlikely to occur if the second stage is when the Uke has been claimed. During this stage, the Uke will reach its maximum height for its Seme transformation and will begin to lose it soft and gentle features. It will also become stronger but will lose some of its speed due to the added mass. The hips are the only feature that will remain during this stage. The Uke will start to crave mating but not to the extent that it will just take anyone. Strangers could become potential mates but not until they prove themselves.**_

_**Forth Stage: This step will never be reached if the Uke has been claimed any of the other times. There really isn't any difference between this stage and the third stage, other then the fact that the Uke will have an uncontrollable urges to be submissive, including the most aggressive of ones.**_

_**Fifth Step: If a Uke manages to remain unclaimed up until this point, they will be one step closer to becoming a Seme. This is the stage the Uke will lose their slender hips and anything else that portrays them as female including their scent. During this stage the Uke will have no control over its behavior; if something is welling to mate with it, they are willing to be submissive to it.**_

_**Once the Uke reaches the state of Seme they can never revert back and will remain that way. If the Uke acts as the Sire in the relationship rather then the Dame, they will still go through the stages but most often will be attracted to their mate rather then another male.**_

_**Just like females, the Uke will not be loyal to the mate unless they are impregnated or are kept around only that male for every heat cycle they experience. Depending on what heat cycle they were claimed determines their behavior for the follow heat cycles for the rest of their life. Which is why those claimed on the Fifth Stage are the most un-loyal and those claimed on the first stage are the most loyal.**_

_**It's not common for a Uke to mate with another Uke, but they do tend to 'play' with each other which often attracts a male's attention acting as an effective why at gaining a mate. There has been some cases that if one of the Uke is in its fifth stage whereas the other is in it firsts, the one who is in the fifth stage will act as the dominate role despite their desire to be submissive. Most believe this to be because the young Uke will be too inexperienced and weak.**_

_**Uke, just like female, can have up to three pups per litter and the birthing process is exactly the same. If complications arise the pups will have to be cut out of the Uke.**_

Sasuke closed the book as it started talking about the birthing process in detail. He laced his fingers together and rested his chin on his hands.

_Hm. . . If I can avoid mating with him for twenty-five years, then maybe he'll find someone else thus breaking the bond._

Sasuke dropped his head with a loud thud.

_That is, by far, the stupidest thing I've come up with as of yet._

The door to his study opened for the second time that day and, once again, Kakashi walked in.

"What?" Sasuke growled, glaring at his Sensei.

"The Namikaze carriage was spotted a little up the road. They'll be here shortly. Get ready." He said without lifting his eyes from his book.

With a scowl on his face, Sasuke got up and went to his room to change from is casual ropes to something more formal.

Once Sasuke was out of hearing range Kakashi let out a long sigh. "I hope Namikaze-sensei doesn't recognize me."

****

Outside the main entrance to the Uchiha palace, an indifferent Uchiha Fugaku, dressed in a traditional black armored kimono (the Uchiha crest on the back), and a very excited Uchiha Mikoto, wearing a beautiful, dark blue, silk female kimono (crest also on the back) with a white obi, stood waiting.

"I wonder what he looks like. Does he look like Namikaze-sama or like his Mother like his older brother did?" She chirped excitedly. "What will he be like? Does he like sweets? I hope he does because Sasu-chan doesn't. Boys are no fun." Her ears perked up and her tail wagged in joy. "Will he let me dress him up in foreign dresses? Oh, I hope he will. I always wanted a daughter." She squealed. "Oh, when will they be here? I can't contain myself any longer."

"Where's Sasuke?", questioned Fugaku.

"Oh, don't worry. He'll be here." She said looking off into the distance. Noticing the carriage approaching she squealed in joy again. "They're here."

"And Sasuke still isn't here." The Lord grumbled.

****

The carriage pulled up to the main entrance and came to halt.

"We're here." Namikaze said cheerfully stepping out of the dim carriage into the light. He straightened his yellow war-gear.

"Namikaze-sama, welcome." Fugaku's deep voice came.

He bowed in greeting. "Pardon the intrusion." He said as Iruka stepped out.

Iruka gave a bow.

"This is my son's mentor, Umino Iruka of the Dolphin Tribe."

They all bowed once more while Naruto stepped out of the carriage.

Both Uchiha's stared at the young fox in awe each for their own reasons.

When Naruto looked up after reaching the final step he blinked in confusion. Usually people looked at him in disgust not fascination.

"And this," Namikaze said helping Naruto down the final step. "Is my son, Uzumaki Naruto. He has his mother's family name."

There was a pause that made Naruto nervous. He started to bow when a squeal startled him. He was suddenly engulfed in a warm embrace.

"He's so~o cute." Mikoto exclaimed holding him at arms length. "I heard fox demons were pretty, but this one's beautiful."

Iruka sweatdropped as the women continued to cuddle the young heir, while Minato gave a hearty laugh and Fugaku just ignored her having expecting that to happen.

"Look at you." She said examining the young fox taking note that he was wearing a formal orange dual-gender kimono with red obi (which made him look more female). "You look just like a small, cuddle version of your father."

Naruto blushed as the woman continued to tell him how pretty how was. "O-Oi. . . ?"

The alpha wolf watched as Naruto's tails twitched back and forth. "Namikaze-sama?" Fugaku started. "Nine tails?"

Minato continued to smile as if nothing were out of the ordinary. "Yes, nine tails."

"Tell me," He started carefully. "If you don't mind answering; how is it that both your sons have nine tails, yet you have only three?"

"Yes, well, if you met their mother you'd know exactly why."

"Who is she? . . . Or he?"

Minato's smile grew. "If I told you, she'd kill me. Then, she'd kill you and anyone else who found out she had two heirs and that would bring us back to the war we just ended." Most would be disturbed at the cheerfulness that laced his voice after saying something like that but Fugaku, having grown used to the Namikaze leader's odd cheery personality from the previous meetings they had had together, surged it off in place of another emotion.

A hint of confusion could be read in the Uchiha's eyes. "Why would anyone care if she had children?"

"A little thing called fear." Minato's bright, happy face faded into something more serious. "In all honesty, I'm surprised no one has figured it out yet. My eldest son looked just like her. And she's the only fox demon who looks like that and is the only one able to give all of her children nine tails."

"So every child you have will have nine tails?"

"Yes."

"Then, why didn't you have both Kyuubi-sama and Naruto-sama fight in the war?" The alpha wolf wondered why Minato didn't use two of the most powerful fox demons he had at his disposal in a war that he could have clearly won with no trouble. _Were the Fox Demon's going easy on us?_

Mikoto began to drag the blushing Naruto into the mansion, all three other males following behind.

"I couldn't use them." The fox alpha stated plainly. "Kyuu-kun was very destructive by nature and liked to kill things just for fun. He wouldn't just stop with your warriors. You're females, children and anything else that got in his way would have been destroyed. Plus, just like Naruto, he is a Uke and many mistake him for a girl." He frowned. "I was worried when you captured him because it was around the time he normally goes into heat and it was his fifth stage."

"Fifth stage?" Fugaku questioned.

"It's the last stage a Uke will go into before they are unable to produce children anymore." He explained. "My son wanted to be Seme and would have most likely, even under the influence of heat, killed anyone that tried to touch him. I think that may be what happened on the battle-field. Kyuu-kun probably went into heat, your guards thought he was female, tried to mate with him and died due to his anger." Minato sighed.

"And Naruto-san?" The wolf added.

"He's the exact opposite as Kyuu-kun. I couldn't send him into war because he's too kind hearted. He'd cry every time we'd made him kill something let alone someone. You'll soon learn that his bark is a lot worse then his bit will ever be." Minato sweatdropped as his serious demeanor deflated. "Not to mention he's a complete moron who can't control his powers even though he stronger then both Kyuu-kun and me combined."

Fugaku's eyes widened slightly. "He's stronger then you and Kyuubi-san?"

Naruto gave another attempted at escaping Makoto's grasp but failed. "Oto-san, why are we here, exactly?"

The room went silent as both the Uchihas looked at Naruto then to Minato.

"You didn't tell him?" Fugaku questioned, filing his previously asked question away to be asked once more later.

Naruto looked up at the woman holding him. "Tell me what?"

Namikaze sweatdropped and rubbed the back of his head. "Well, if I had told him while we were still home, he would have run off somewhere where I couldn't find him and we'd never get here." He tried to play of his behavior with a nervous chuckle.

"Tell me what?" Naruto questioned again tilting his head in curiosity.

Mikoto backed up with a strained smile on her face. "That you're going to be mated to our son to form a pack between our two clans."

Naruto's eyes widened in surprise as his shoulders slumped. His eyebrows knitted together and small frown dressed his face.

_Oh dear, he's going to cry._ The alpha female pitied.

_Sasuke's not going to like this. _ Uchiha sighed. _The fox is just like those whinny females he hates so much._

Namikaze's left eyebrow twitched. _Oh no, I know that look._

Iruka broke out in a nervous sweat and gulped. _Uh-oh._

Just when both Uchiha's expected him to burst into tears, Naruto's eyes narrowed in anger as his ears went flat against his head in furry.

"What?" He growled, blue charkra flaring.

"Well, you see," Minato began with a bright smile. "As a unity between both clans you and the Uchiha heir are to be mated."

A scowl formed on his face. "When did you decide this? Were you even going to ask me? I don't want to be mated; you know I wanted to enter the Seme stage." He growled.

"Seme stage?" Makoto questioned in the background.

"Well, you really don't have a choice in the matter." Namikaze argue back, the aura around him sending off a dangerous signal.

The increasing amount of chakra and demonic energy being emitted from the small kit was enough to make Fugaku go on the defensive and make Mikoto stare in awe.

After a long pause, instead of attacking, Naruto turned and ran off down a random hall with speed that seemed impossible, even for a demon.

Iruka took off after him. "Naruto!" He growled.

There was another long pause until Mikoto let out another sequel. "He's adorable." She exclaimed trying to stop herself from dancing around. "Sasu-chan will be happy that he's feisty like that." She stated. "He hates the clingy, whinny type. This one seems perfect and he's easy on the eyes, plus, as an added bounces, he's powerful." She turned to Namikaze. "You think he'll let me dress him up?"

"Give him ramen and he'll cuddle with you while calling you Mama." Namikaze said with a sweatdrop, returning his carefree mask back into place.

"Really?" She questioned with a big smile, her tail wagging a mile a minute. "I have to talk to the cooks." She beamed running off.

"Bye-bye." Minato said softly as he waved.

"Namikaze-sama?"

"So?" The smile erased from the foxes face. "You've figured out who his mother is?"

"I now see why you didn't involve them in the war." He paused. "And I must thank you for it. If either of your sons had gotten hurt, she would have wiped out all of the Uchiha Clan as if it were killing a few pesky weeds in one's flower bed."

"You're welcome." Minato beamed. "Now, we should really go after Naruto-kun before he disappears into the walls."

They both started down the hallway Naruto ran down.

****

Kakashi walked behind Sasuke (who was now dressed in a formal dark blue male kimono with the Uchiha logo on the back) reading his book, only half listening to the young heirs questions.

"What does he look like?" He asked.

"I don't know."

"He's ugly right?" Sasuke said more to himself then Kakashi. "All the fox demons I've met were ugly."

"You think their ugly?" Kakashi questioned in an amused tone. "All of the one's I've ever seen were really attractive. Just look at Namikaze-sama, or his eldest son, Kyuubi-san. Both of them are gorgeous. Kyuubi-san even caught Itachi-san's eye when they first fought."

Sasuke choose to ignore Kakashi knowing he was right. "What's his name?"

"I think his name was—"

"NARUTO GET BACK HERE!"

Both Sasuke and Kakashi stopped, listening to the footsteps that were racing towards them.

Sasuke turned to look around the corner to see what the commotion was and was instantly rammed into by a blur of yellow and orange.

Kakashi looked up from his book with an "Hm?". Sasuke was on his back using his elbows as support with a slim, petite fox demon straddling his lap, clinging to the Uchiha as if he were a life line.

"Itai." Sasuke growled as he looked up to glare at the blur only to find himself face to face with the most beautiful pair of blue eyes he had ever seen, starring back at him in curiosity. He looked down to see the young demon using his shirt as support. A small blush formed when he realized just what area had cushioned the other's fall.

Naruto stared awestruck at the demon he landed on. He was entranced by the onyx eyes, the pale skin, the raven hair and the toned body he leaned against. He blushed realizing how this may appear to anyone who looked at them.

Kakashi was surprised at the scene that played before him. He watched as the two young demons went from angry, to awestruck and then to embarrassed. Now, for the fox, this could be normal; but for Sasuke, this was down right weird. Never once had the Sensei seen the wolf show any emotion other then anger or indifference let alone blush. Also, he couldn't help but notice how the two were complete opposites of the other and how they seemed to fit together like a puzzle piece.

It looked like the blond was about to say something but was cut off by a "Naruto" that came from down the hall.

The blond visibly stiffened, stood up while dragging Sasuke with him and hid behind the Uchiha.

Just as Sasuke was about to questioned the fox's behavior the owner of the voice rounded the corner. "Naruto?" The brunette said out of breath.

Iruka starred at the two demons before him. "Sumimasen? Did either of you see a blond fox demon?"

Feeling the smaller demon burrow deeper into his back made the Uchiha stiffen and blush. To distract himself from his current situation he pointed down the hallway.

"Arigato." The dolphin said as he continued to run.

Naruto peeked from behind Sasuke, still pressed against him.

Kakashi watched them carefully. "Sasuke-kun, did you just lie?"

"Hm?" Sasuke asked but didn't remove his eyes from Naruto who was still looking down the hallway.

"I said 'did you just lie?'." He repeated.

"Yeah sure. . ." He said as he watched the blond move from beside him to get a better look at the hallway.

Naruto turned around, feeling a pair of eyes on him. His eyes met with the Uchiha's he's ears perking up and his tails wagging. "Nani?" He said softly cocking his head to the side.

Sasuke just keep staring, not blinking.

The fox's brow knitted in irritation. "Nani?" He growled his ears flattening against his head.

Sasuke smirked at him.

"NANI?" He barked.

"Ch, dobe." Sasuke muttered, the smirk never leaving his face.

"What'd you call me, Teme?" He growled, his tails going stiff in anger. The blond glared at the raven.

"Mah, so this is him." Kakashi commented.

Sasuke turned to Kakashi with a surprised look. "This is him?"

"Hey!" The blond growled. "I asked you a question."

The wolf turned back and glared at the blond. "Are you sure?"

"Positive." Kakashi stated looked done where the dolphin went. "I wonder who the other one was?"

"Stop ignoring me." Naruto nearly shouted.

"Who cares?" He pointed at Naruto. "What's he doing here?"

Naruto's chakra started to spark in anger, currently still slightly on the breaking point from before.

"If I know Namikaze-sama and from what I've gather about Naruto-kun here, most likely he wasn't told why he was coming here and now is running away after finding out." He stated.

A low growl escaped Naruto's throat.

"I see." Sasuke said. "See ya, Usuratokachi."

"Teme!" Naruto growled his chakra escaped him in waves. "Stop ignoring me."

Both Kakashi and Sasuke turned to Naruto in a start. They were shocked by the amount of energy being emitted. It was then when they both noticed just how many tails the young fox had.

After the shock faded, Sasuke's eyes narrowed as he growled. He released his own chakra to challenge the fox. Both visible powers swirled and mixed together in a dance that neither of the boys were aware of.

Kakashi almost dropped his book as watch Naruto's energy become completely submissive to Sasuke's, who wasted no time taking control. They continued to twirl and spin, giving all on lookers a show.

_Well. . . that's not normal._

Kakashi backed away as Naruto threw a punch at Sasuke. Sasuke easily dodged but was surprised by the round-house kick that followed. He stepped back to avoid getting kicked and threw a punch of his own. Naruto did a back flip to avoid the hit. He landed gracefully on all fours and sprang back up with a left jab and a right hook, neither making contact. Sasuke followed with a chop to the shoulder and a sideswipe to the right. Neither made contact. The fox was about to punch again when something stopped him.

Minato held Naruto back by lifting him up in the air by the back of his kimono. Fugaku stood in front of Sasuke preventing him from attacking any further. Naruto started kicking in disapproval.

"That is quite enough." Minato growled.

"Oto-san, let me go." He growled.

"Well you two have had a lovely first meeting." The alpha fox sighed dropping his son who landed on his butt with an "Ohf". "It's not even mating season and you two are already trying to kill each other."

Naruto gave his father a blank look while Sasuke returned to his usual emotionless self.

"Maybe it wasn't such a good idea after all." Fugaku stated.

The older fox sighed for the hundredth time that day. "I'm beginning to think you're right."

"What are you too talking about?" The young fox questioned looking between the two alpha's. "What was a mistake?"

Everyone sweat dropped.

"The mating between Sasuke-kun and you, of course." Kakashi said happily, pointing to the raven.

". . . WHAT?" He screamed pointing at Sasuke accusingly. "You're the one I'm supposed to be mated too?"

"If you didn't know he was the one, why in all of demon world were you fighting?" Minato questioned.

"He wouldn't answer my question." Naruto stated flatly as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"You two tried to kill each other over something as foolish as that?" Fugaku questioned.

"The dobe started it." Sasuke stated simply.

"What'd you call me, Teme?" Naruto growled.

"You do realize that this is how the fight stated, right?"

Naruto thought for a moment. "Was not, Teme." He growled back.

"Dobe!" Sasuke said indifferently.

Both fathers stared at their sons in shock as Kakashi watched in amusement.

"Ha! Ha! This is even better then the first time." Kakashi said for once not paying attention to his book.

"Naru-kun never flat out fights with someone stronger than him, he usually just pulls pranks on them." The fox alpha stated wide-eyed.

"Sasuke-san usually doesn't argue with people he completely ignores them or kills them on the spot." The wolf alpha added.

"You think that's strange, Sasuke-kun and Naruto-kun both blushed when they saw the other, not to mention Sasuke-kun looked like he was going to eat the little thing before he figured out who he was." Kakashi chuckled.

"Really?" Both alphas said in unison.

"DAMN TEME!"

All three demons looked back to see they missed the little fight that occurred and were now looking at a very angry fox being held down by an amused wolf. They were both growling at each other while having one intense glaring contest.

"Wow, first Naruto-kun's got Sasuke-kun pinned. Now Sasuke-kun's got Naruto-kun pinned. You two should just skip the whole courting stage all together. Obviously, you two need to mate now to get rid of all of that sexually tension." Kakashi stated returning to his book.

Both boys blushed and shot to opposite sides of the wall.

"Sasuke-san got pinned?", questioned Fugaku looking at his son in shock.

"By Naru-chan?", added Minato in disbelief.

"Well. . . not how you think. Naruto-kun rounded the corner and landed on Sasuke-kun but by the way the two weren't moving I think they liked the trust position." He stated earning a growl from Sasuke.

Fugaku chuckled. "I see."

Minato turned to Fugaku. "The trusted what?"

Fugaku turned to Minato still chuckling. "During the third mating, in order for the males to show there trust, they let the female top them."

"I see. . ." He said with a blank stare. _What a stupid name._

There was a pause for a moment and Minato blinked as he got an idea. He had thought of a plan to get revenge on Naruto for running off. "Naru-kun, I must say, I don't approve of you just giving in so easily to being mounted. You should at least fight a little." He said faking a disappointed tone.

"WHAT?" Naruto shouted.

Fugaku gave a confused look. _Don't we want them to mate and stop fighting?_

Kakashi caught on right away. "I agree, you two need to remember that as an Uchiha wolf demon and Naruto-kun, you being your mother's child, you will mate for life and take no other. If you mate randomly in a hallway because of a little sexual attraction, you'll be stuck with each other.

Sasuke gave them a blank look. _They are _not _giving us the sex talk!_

Fugaku figured out what they were talking about. "And Sasuke-san, you know very well that if you take Naruto-san before you claim him, you might become knotted inside him until you do just that. And even then you might stay like that until he's even pregnant, which could take a while."

Both Sasuke and Naruto were mortified; each showing it in their own way: Naruto by shouting and Sasuke by glaring.

Minato smirked. "Good idea. Go for it Naru-chan."

Naruto glared back at his father. "No way." He yelled.

"Ch, dobe." Sasuke muttered.

"STOP CALLING ME THAT, TEME!" He growled pouncing on the wolf only to end up being pinned again with a smirking Uchiha above him.

Minato sighed in aspirations as Kakashi chuckled in amusement, while Fugaku's eyebrow twitched.

****

A/N: Well, there's Chapter One. Hope you liked it. And remember, if you find any mistakes, tell me and I'll fix them.

Reviews:

Argent-Kitsune: I'm glad you liked it. Hope you enjoyed this part as well.

bitchy-cartoon-fanatic: LOL Love your name and thank you for the review.

FormOnyxEyesForSilverEyes: Glad you're excited. By the way what was the other story you read?

frogger666: Thank you for the review and I hope this chapter met you desires.

FumetsuKaji: Hope you enjoyed the new chapter.

Hikory: I hope I answered all of your questions in the story, if not, *hands you a stick* hit me with it.

Ino-yaoifan: Glad you loved it loved it loved it loved it. *Smiles while beginning to chant.*

Into my Darkness: Here's the new chapter. Hope you like it as much as you did the last.

Kakashi1013: Glad you liked it. Hope you read more.

KAYBOP1: Here's the next chapter and thank you for the review.

Nusku: Love your review. Short and sweet. By the way does your name mean anything?

qhernadez07: *Gives a tissue for tears* Hope this is long enough for you.

Roboguy45: Glad you enjoyed it and you'll have to wait and see if they did or not.

RuByMoOn17: Here you go: the next chapter.

shaay: I'm glad you like it and you got your wish in the first chapter; Sasuke and Naruto met.

Sinfully Addicted: First off, love your name. Here's the next chapter. Hope you enjoy it.

UchihaUzumaki baby: Here's the next chapter. Thank you for the review.

XxKitsunedxX: Thank you very much.

YaoiRocks: I'm glad you think it's interesting and I completely agree with you name. Yaoi does rock.


End file.
